Elefseria
Elefseria is a male Dragon Slayer Wizard who taught himself to use Dragon Slayer Magic and became a Dragon. He is the founder of the very first Wizard Guild: Magia Dragon. He appears in the Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest arc. Personality Elefseria appears as a jovial old man with a perverted side that is evident from his shrinking down and teleporting to appear between Lucy Heartfilia's cleavage. However he can also be solemn and full with fortitude and gratefulness as such when he was dealing with Team Natsu and smiled at their vow to complete the quest he has posted for over 100 years. Appearance As a human, Elefseria has a wrinkled face, whitish-gray hair, and the garments of an old-style magician with a wizard's hat. As a dragon, Elefseria appears as a large, bearded dragon with horns, uniquely shaped arms and claws, as well deer-like antlers. Abilities Little is known of Elefseria's powers as a Dragon Slayer, though he can teleport, and change from man to dragon and back at will. As a result of his magic, he is immortal, but can be killed by other dragon slayers and dragons. History In the year X633, Elefseria bore witness to countless wizards who were killed by those who believed Magic to be an evil power. He tearfully declared that Mages would need to be protected and united, thus forming Magia Dragon, the first Guild in the history of Earth Land, and with it, becoming the very first Guild Master in history. At some point in his life, Elefseria taught himself Dragon Slayer Magic in order to combat the Five God Dragons. As a consequence of overusing his power, however, he ultimately transformed into a dragon. However, unlike most Dragon Slayers who suffered this transformation, Elefseria did not succumb to madness. Since then, Elefseria posted a job request for other Guilds that would go unfulfilled for over a century due to its immense difficulty with only Gildarts Clive returning home alive, gaining the designation of a "100-year quest". Additionally, Elefseria underwent a lonely existence, as his guild mates died of old age or left to found and join other Guilds elsewhere. 100 Years Quest Arc In the year X793, a year after the deaths of Zeref and Acnologia, Elefseria appears before Team Natsu at the ruins of Magia Dragon in the form of a Dragon, welcoming them as the 99th group of adventurers who have accepted the 100-year quest since its original posting. As the Mages question what business a Dragon has at such an old Guild, Natsu Dragneel and Wendy Marvell sense that he is actually a human. Impressed by their perception, Elefseria assumes his human form and reintroduces himself as Magia Dragon's First Master, explaining his identity as a self-taught Dragon Slayer who turned into a Dragon. He proceeds to fawn over the stunning female Mages, complaining over all the middle-aged men who have only ever accepted the job, before noting that not a single one of them have ever returned from the quest alive, save a terribly maimed Gildarts Clive, sternly questioning the group if they're prepared to undertake such a dangerous quest. After having the team sign written oaths that they are never to speak of the quest's details to anyone, and that the Magic Council will not be held accountable for their potential deaths, Elefseria reveals that they are to seal the Five God Dragons, describing each of them as being as powerful as Acnologia. To his surprise, Erza Scarlet reveals that Natsu has already defeated Acnologia, to which Elefseria proclaims that they will be his last hope of anyone being able to complete the quest. He provides them with a lead on the whereabouts of the first Dragon, Mercuphobia, in the port city of Elmina. As a final statement before the team disembarks, he tells them that their reward for success will be any one thing in the world that they desire. Elefseria is later alerted to the completion of Fairy Tail's battle with Mercuphobia when the glyph depicting him on the magic seal fades. Amazed, Elefseria comments that Natsu and his team may actually stand a chance of completing the 100 Years Quest after all. Category:Good Dragons Category:Manga Dragons Category:Western Dragons Category:Humanoid Dragons Category:Fairy Tail